


Madness Most Discreet

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes to her Head of House for some advice on wooing a particular Potion Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Most Discreet

** Madness Most Discreet **

by

_Lamenting Quill_

****

* * *

 

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs._

_Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes._

_Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears._

_What is it else? A madness most discreet,_

_A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

_~ William Shakespeare_

 

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress, and apparent local confidante, was seated at her desk with her head resting in her hands. A most uncharacteristic gesture on her part, but with the day she had been having, most necessary. All she wanted to do was return to her private rooms, let her hair down, and talk her husband into giving her a full-body massage.

However, she could not. Not yet anyway. She still had essays left to mark and she could not put it off for another day. Most unfortunately it had been difficult to get finished as she kept being interrupted. It was fast approaching the end of the year and she had been bombarded, as per usual, by seventh year Gryffindors seeking her advice. Some came to her for additional career advice, and some of the students with Muggle parentage sought her out for advice on how to tell their parents they wanted to live away in the magical world.

However, the worst of it, by far, were those students who came to her seeking romantic advice. Long-lasting crushes between students that were unresolved usually led one or both parties to her wanting to know how they should tell the other their feelings. Honestly, why didn’t they ask their housemates these questions? Minerva McGonagall was not one to get involved in the romantic affairs of her students, and she didn’t enjoy giving them advice on such matters. But, as it was her job, she always did, but with as little involvement and as quickly as possible. Really, she thought they did it just to make her uncomfortable.

Little did Minerva know, her day was not going to get any better and she was about to get the biggest shock she had received in quite some time – and from none other than her favourite student.

Minerva placed another marked essay on the pile and pulled yet another toward her while glancing up at the clock. It was getting late, nearing curfew, and she only had a few more left before she would be able to slip off to join her husband. A small smile appeared on her face at that thought but quickly turned into a frown upon hearing a knock on her office door.

“Come in,” she called, curious as to who would be coming by this late. Hopefully not another seventh year with some inane question such as, ‘Sorry to bother you, Professor, but I didn’t know who else to talk to. You see, I’m in love with so and so, and I don’t know how to tell them…” Minerva rolled her eyes. Children! It had taken all of her patience and willpower not to snap at them all and say, ‘You use your lips to form what we call words and say you love them!’

As the door opened Minerva was surprised to see Hermione Granger enter, looking somewhat nervous.

“Good evening, Professor McGonagall, I wondered if I might… have a word?” she asked hesitantly.

Setting her quill to the side, Minerva nodded and motioned for her to have a seat. Though she would never admit to playing favourites, she had always felt more towards Hermione than any other of her students. She supposed it was because the studious girl reminded her of herself when she had been that young. At least she knew that Miss Granger wasn’t here about some frivolous love issue.

Clearing her throat, she allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up just slightly in a small smile. “And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Granger? If you’re here to inquire about your last essay, I’m afraid I have yet to mark it,” she said, as that was usually why Hermione came by.

“No, Professor, my essay is not why I am here. You see… I… well…” she paused, dropping her gaze to her lap and seeming to try to form her thoughts into words.

Minerva was very curious now, as Hermione was never one to be at a loss for words. “Whatever is the matter, Miss Granger?”

“I need your help,” she said in a rush, her cheeks turning slightly pink as the words left her mouth.

Minerva arched her brow slightly. “Need my help? I can see that you are uncomfortable talking to me about this situation, whatever it may be, Miss Granger; why don’t you speak to your friends about it instead?”

Hermione shook her head, looking sorrowful. “I can’t, they wouldn’t understand. I can’t tell them, at least not yet.”

Now Minerva was getting slightly worried. She had never known there to be anything that Hermione wouldn’t share with Harry or Ron. “Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you, Professor.” She had her eyes to her lap once again, and took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have come to you, Professor McGonagall, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Concerned, Minerva said, “Miss Granger, I assure you that you can talk to me about anything. That is what I am here for. Now whatever is the matter?” she repeated. In her wildest dreams, she never expected the answer that she received.

“I’m in love with Severus.”

Minerva choked on air. Surely she had misheard the sensible young witch. She couldn’t have said what she thought she had… “What did you say?” she asked, hoping that she wouldn’t get the answer she was afraid she might.

Hermione seemed to steel herself and said loudly and clearly, “I’m in love with Severus, Professor McGonagall. I have been for a while, but I knew it was inappropriate and the school was against such a liaison. But as you know, I am leaving this school next week and will no longer be a student. I wish… I want to tell him how I feel, but I know that he won’t easily accept it. That’s why I need your help. I need your help in persuading him. I’m almost positive that he feels the same way about me, but I don’t think he wants to admit it.”

Minerva opened her mouth, closed it, swallowed, and then finally found her voice. “I should hope he wouldn’t want to admit it, Miss Granger. I am sure it is just a crush that you harbour for Professor Snape, and-”

“It isn’t a crush,” she said quietly. “I have had crushes before, and this isn’t the same. You know me, Professor; I’m not like those other girls. I love Severus, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” As Minerva opened her mouth to say something, Hermione cut her off. “No, Professor, please. I have given this a lot of thought over this past year, and my mind is made up. You cannot talk me out of it. But please, will you help me?”

Minerva didn’t know what to do. Here, a young woman whom she had thought to be sensible was telling her that she was in love with a teacher! Minerva would have never dreamed such a thing. Even worse was the fact that it wasn’t just any teacher, but Severus Snape. Oh, her husband would get a kick out of this!

Not really knowing what to say, she tried to rein in her shock enough to ask her a question. “And how exactly, Miss Granger, do you intend for me to help?”

Hermione seemed to relax somewhat, looking at her with nervous brown eyes. “Well, Professor, I thought that maybe you could give me some advice. You know, on how to go about it.”

“Miss Granger, I am not sure that I have any advice on this matter for you. You know that I do not approve of this. I don’t think you know quite what you are attempting to get yourself into. This is highly improper, and as not only a teacher in this school, but the Deputy Headmistress, I cannot possibly condone such a thing.”

“I’m not asking you as a professor, I’m asking you as my friend and mentor,” Hermione said, her expression pleading.

Minerva sighed. “You know that I care deeply for you, Hermione, and would do anything I could, but this is a matter-”

“That no one could help me with better than you,” she said, her voice no longer nervous.

“What do you mean, Miss Granger?” she asked suspiciously, peering at the young woman over her square spectacles. “I am sure that there is someone in your Year you could seek advice from on this topic.”

Hermione grinned. “I assure you that there isn’t, Professor, and I don’t understand how you say that you cannot possibly condone such a thing.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “And exactly what part do you not understand? It is wrong-”

“It wasn’t wrong when you did it, then?” Hermione interrupted, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

Minerva’s eyes widened in shock, and she gasped, “Excuse me?”

“Did you or did you not fall in love with your Transfiguration Professor before you graduated?”

“Well, I-”

“And did you or did you not start a relationship with him after the Leaving Feast in your seventh year?”

“I… I…” Minerva stuttered, flustered.

“And did you or did you not, Professor, marry him only one year later?” Hermione finished with a triumphant expression on her youthful features.

Minerva felt herself flush. She didn’t like her students knowing about everything in her life, and kept such matters private. While half the students suspected that she and Albus were in a relationship, she had been quite certain that none of them knew for sure. She had tried to make sure of it. “How did you find out?” she asked, her voice sounding weaker than usual.

Hermione had a satisfied smile on her lips. “I checked all the ‘just married’ columns in the old Daily Prophets in the library. When I found yours and Professor Dumbledore’s I realised after checking the list of Hogwarts students and dates that they graduated, that the wedding was only one year after you left school. I was curious, so I checked articles from the old _Prophets_ that were published around that same time. I saw that Professor Dumbledore had been inspected as he was thought to have been carrying on a relationship with a student. That student, of course, was you. It was of course proved false, as both he and you gave statements that it was you who pursued the relationship with him, and that you did so just after you had ceased being a student at Hogwarts. So you see, Professor, this is why I came to you for help. You understand.”

To say that Minerva was flabbergasted was an understatement. Of course she had known the witch was bright, but really! She really didn’t know how to reply to this. It was, of course, the truth. She and Albus had not been having a relationship in school, but she had approached him about it at the Leaving Feast after the completion of her final year. They had been together ever since. And now, here was Hermione, wanting to do the same thing with Severus. Well, how could she deny her when she had done the very same thing? Taking a breath, Minerva conceded. “Fine, Hermione, I will help you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else what you have found out. I assure you I had quite enough of that when Albus and I first started our relationship. I wish not for this generation to start.”

Hermione beamed. “It’s a deal, Professor. And you must promise me that you will tell no one, not even the Headmaster, of my plan.”

Minerva hesitated. She had been looking forward to telling Albus this news. However, she supposed it would be quite amusing to see the look on his face at the Leaving Feast. Nodding, Minerva reached out to shake the young woman’s hand. “I think I can agree to those terms, Miss Granger. Now, we have much to discuss….”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe another year is already at its end,” Albus said with a sigh, looking out at the sea of students in the Great Hall laughing and chatting at the Leaving Feast.

“I know, this round’s Seventh Years are quite the batch, aren’t they? I have to admit the Gryffindors have been my favourite since the Marauders,” Minerva said, looking over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated laughing merrily with Neville. Minerva noticed Hermione glancing up at her with a somewhat nervous expression on her face, and she gave a very slight nod, causing the girl to flash a small smile. Things were about to get interesting.

“They certainly tried to cause as much mayhem,” Albus said with a fond chuckle.

_‘You have no idea,’_ Minerva thought, a smirk crossing her features. She looked down the staff table to where Severus was seated and looked to be in an extremely foul mood. She noticed that he was looking everywhere but at the Gryffindor table. Was it possible that he felt the same way about Hermione? Somehow, she just couldn’t see it. As hard as she tried, she just couldn’t see them as a couple. While Hermione and Severus had much in common, their personalities were very different. Though Albus frequently said it was all a front on Severus’s part, and all he needed was a bit of love to bring him out of it. Minerva supposed they would soon see if that were true.

She had kept to her word as Hermione had asked her and hadn’t told anyone of what they had been discussing, not even Albus. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when the plan was carried out. It was sure to bring back some memories.

“What are you smiling at, Minerva?”

“Oh, nothing, Rolanda; just remembering a Leaving Feast from years ago,” she whispered, so nobody else could hear.

The witch gave a sly smile and nodded. “I know the one. It was quite shocking, all over the papers for weeks!”

Minerva was about to spout a witty retort, but stopped short as she saw Hermione stand and begin making her way to the teachers’ table. All eyes had turned toward the young witch, both staff and students alike.

“What is Miss Granger doing coming up here?” Rolanda asked the table at large.

“Probably to attempt to retrieve the results of her N.E.W.T.’s early,” Severus drawled.

Minerva noticed that he was trying not to look at the pretty witch who looked much different than normal tonight. Minerva had helped her get ready, and Hermione was stunning. She wore dazzling dark blue robes that were clingy in all the right places and had a plunging neckline that exposed much more than her normal school robes, and quite proved that she wasn’t a little girl anymore. This had of course been the goal. Her hair was tame and flowed in silky waves down her back, a deep contrast to the bushy mass it had once been.

Everyone watched her walk up to the staff table and over to Severus, who looked up at her with a glare. “Miss Granger, you’ve only just completed your education at this school, surely even you are not so presumptuous as to think you are already a member of the staff?” he snapped, eyes flashing.

Hermione smiled. “No, Severus, I do not.”

With a growl, Severus stood on his feet and everyone held their breath, wondering what was about to happen. He looked livid. “I don’t recall giving you permission to use my given name, Granger. You may no longer be my student, but you will treat me with-”

Severus was abruptly cut off as Hermione reached up and grabbed the back of Severus’s neck and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, causing the entire Hall to gasp and gape at the pair.

Minerva was smirking as she watched Severus tense with surprise but then slowly relax as he gave in to the young woman. She heard a low growl issue from the man, but this one was much different than his growl of frustration, and he pulled Hermione closer to him, seeming to forget about the Hall full of shocked onlookers.

Minerva glanced over at her husband and saw his blue eyes wide in surprise and turned to the couple, his mouth slightly open. She thought it was probably only the second time he had been that surprised by anything. The first time of course was when she had confessed her feelings for Albus in the very same manner.

As the kissing couple finally broke apart, Minerva saw Hermione whisper something in Severus’s ear, causing the man to give the first true smile she had ever seen. He then turned and bowed to the shell-shocked staff, and led Hermione from the Hall by her hand, his robes billowing behind him as usual.

Just before Hermione disappeared from sight, she looked back over her shoulder at Minerva and mouthed ‘thank you’ with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

Minerva smiled in return, looking over at her husband as she felt his hand rest on her thigh beneath the table, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver.

“My, my, Minerva… I had no idea you were such a matchmaker. I must say, I liked that scene much better the first time around.”

“Care for a private re-enactment?” she purred, smirking.

Everyone in the Hall was too busy talking animatedly about the scene between Hermione and Severus to notice the Headmaster and his Deputy racing out of the Hall hand in hand, following the same path the new couple had taken only moments before.

Love really was madness, Minerva mused, but it wasn’t always discreet.

 

 


End file.
